


Declaration Of Interests

by knitekat



Series: Truth Revealed [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Banter, Bingo, M/M, Major Character Injury, Miscommunication, Opposites Attract, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn hopes Lester will admit his interest but wonders if they are too different for Lester to want him. Driving Lester home seems to be a mistake, but is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration Of Interests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> From Fred's 2013 fandom stocking.

Lester cursed the bloody minister for making a meeting that should have lasted two hours last for five, sometimes he wondered how the man had ever risen to his position, considering he had the intelligence of an amoeba. He leaned against the life wall and tried to relax, feeling his leg cramp from sitting for far too long, something else to blame the minister for. 

The lift doors opened and he hobbled out into the lobby, glancing around even though he knew his driver would have gone home. He bit back a groan, knowing he'd have to call a taxi and all the agitation that would involve. He wasn't sure he could cope with that, no matter how much he just wanted to go home and relax with a glass of the finest malt. 

“Guv?” 

Quinn's voice came from behind him and Lester hissed in pain as he almost toppled as he tried to spin around to face him, the files under his arm falling and spilling there contents across the floor. “Quinn, what are you doing here?”

“Giving you a ride home.” Quinn pushed off the wall he was leaning on and knelt down to pick up the paperwork. 

Quinn was the very last person he wanted to see. He had the horrible feeling he'd admitted things when they'd been trapped in the past and, well... Quinn wouldn't just forget them. He'd bring them up whenever Lester hauled him up for something the man had done and... fuck! But on the other hand, he didn't see the point in getting a taxi when Quinn was here. “Fine.”

***

Danny shot a worried glance at Lester as the man sat hunched in the passenger seat. His guv had been even more irritable since he'd been released from hospital and Danny didn't think it was because his leg hurt. “Penny for them?”

“You couldn't afford my thoughts, Quinn.” Lester almost growled before turning his attention back out the window. 

Danny nodded, what else had he expected. Just because Lester had admitted he wanted him, didn't mean the man would actually have sex with him. They really were opposites – Lester was all prim and proper, with excellent diction and no doubt a silver bloody spoon in his mouth – while Danny knew full well he was from the opposite side of the tracks, scruffy and 'common', born to a copper in a poor council estate. 

He sighed bitterly, ignoring the quick glance Lester shot him, before he drew his car into the spot next to Lester's immaculate Mercedes. He wished he could have just left Lester there and found a pub to get drunk in, a warm and willing body to fuck, but he couldn't. He had to make sure Lester made it home safely, after all he'd promised Lorraine when he thought he'd had a chance with the man. 

Striding after Lester, watching the tension in his shoulders and knowing it wasn't just from having to hobble on crutches. As soon as he'd seen Lester safe and sound, he'd be gone. He glanced up at a peel of thunder and swore as he watched rain lash down. 

Lester quirked an eyebrow at him. “I was going to say thank you for the lift.”

“No problem, guv.” Danny murmured as he stared out of the window. His day was just getting worse. “Er... see you on Monday then, guv.” 

Lester glanced out of the window before scowling back at him. “I'm not heartless enough to send you out in this, Quinn, you'd probably aquaplane.” He tried to run a hand through his hair before apparently realising he was still balanced on his crutches. “I've got a spare room you can use.”

Danny opened his mouth to snap back he was an excellent driver before the rest of Lester's comment registered. “Thanks, guv.” He gestured to himself, “Got any spare jammies?”

Lester glared at him before swallowing and looking away, a faint blush on his face. “I'm sure I'll find something suitable.” 

Danny let a slight smile appear on his face as he watched Lester limped away. Maybe he still had a chance and well... he was never one to ignore an opening.

***

Lester quickly changed into shirt and slacks before Quinn's investigation of his flat led him to his bedroom. Fuck! He needed to find something he didn't mind Quinn borrowing, he had little wish to see the bloody man in his boxers and groaned softly when his cock twitched hopefully at that thought. He firmly suppressed his interest and made himself concentrate on the task at hand, cursing his crutches as he tried to balance while he rooted through his cupboards and drawers.

“Need a hand, guv?” 

Quinn's irritating voice sounded from the hall and Lester bit back his automatic response. “Come in, Quinn.”

The bane of his life entered and glanced around his bedroom, and Lester could have swore Quinn's eyes lingered on his bed. 

“Try in there.” Lester used a crutch to gesture to a drawer he hadn't been able to access. Feeling his cock harden further at the sight of Quinn on his knees, his arse wiggling enticingly in his worn and arse hugging jeans. He shook his head, he didn't want Quinn, the man was the complete opposite of him in all ways. He sighed heavily, maybe if he said it enough times, he'd believe it.

Quinn's slow and amused drawl snapped Lester from his daze and he abruptly dragged his gaze from Quinn's arse. “Like what you see, guv?”

“Mr Quinn,” Lester began before he found himself crowded backwards and he scowled when he realised Quinn was manoeuvring them towards his bed, slowly enough that he didn't fall over on his arse but fast enough that he didn't have time to escape. 

“I know you're interested in me, James.” 

Lester scoffed. “Really? Quinn, I...” 

Danny's lips muffled the rest of Lester's words as he ground his groin against Lester's. “If you continue to claim otherwise, your cock is a liar.”

***

Danny grinned when he felt Lester thrust against him, at least until the man froze and just glared at him. “I know I'm not boyfriend material, James. Just a bit of rough for you to fuck around with.” Danny leaned in for another kiss. “But what's the harm in a bit of friends with benefits?”

“You are not a friend, Quinn.” Lester bit out, “You're a member of my team.”

“Oh... is that the problem?” Danny queried softly. “You're telling me we can't be together because I work for you?”

“Yes.” Lester latched on to his suggestion like a drowning man grabbing a lifeline. 

“Really? Not that I'm too common for you?” Danny continued to press, hoping to force Lester to admit his desire. “That I'm too much your opposite.” He leaned in for another kiss, licking at Lester's lips until the man opened and allowed him access. “Haven't you ever heard, opposites attract?”

Lester growled deep in his throat before shoving Danny backwards and he thought for a moment that he'd pushed the man too far. Danny let out a cry when he found himself pushed back onto the bed and then yelped when Lester fell on top of him with a painful sounding moan. 

“James?” Danny ran a hand over Lester's back before carefully shifting him to the side, stopping at another muffled groan from the man. “Are you OK?”

“No I'm bloody not.” Lester bit out each word before crying out in pain as he tried to move. “Fucking leg.”

Danny swore softly, he'd forgotten Lester's busted leg, if he'd injured the man more in his attempted seduction... he'd never forgive him and there would go any chance with him. “Can you move?”

***

Lester panted as pain shot up and down his leg, putting a damper on any plans he might have had of taken things further. He could hear the concern in Quinn's voice as he asked if he could move and almost snapped back instinctively, before recalling his current predicament was, at least partly, his fault. “Not sure.”

He tried to roll onto his back, wincing as his leg made it clear it didn't appreciate the movement. He paused when he was half way off Quinn, panting softly as he tried to convince himself flopping onto his back was worth the agony it would cause, especially when Quinn felt so comfortable. 

“Can I help?” Quinn murmured in apparent concern. 

Lester hesitated before reluctantly nodding. “Help me onto my back.” He looked up and meet Quinn's eyes, noting the concern he could see in them. “It will bloody hurt but don't stop.”

“Right, guv.” Quinn nodded seriously and took hold of Lester's arms, before he paused to ask, “Just in case you pass out on me, where do you keep your painkillers?”

“In the top drawer on my bedside cabinet.” Lester murmured as he carefully shifted his weight, doing his best to ignore the way his cock pressed into Quinn's hip, the way Quinn's cock pressed against him before he froze when he realised just what else was in that drawer. “Quinn... “ He started before crying out when Quinn took over and Lester found himself on his back, darkness threatening him as agony lanced through his leg.

***

Danny cursed at Lester's cry of pain and rapidly checked him over once the man was on his back, sighing when he realised he'd past out. He smoothed Lester's hair for him before trying to make him comfortable, his fingers hovering above his shirt buttons as he wrestled with what to do.

Finally, Danny sighed and set to work. Lester would probably snark at him for undressing him but he'd sleep a lot better and he wouldn't be in pain when he got ready for bed... Danny looked around at that thought, wondering what Lester wore to bed. His eyes lit on the stripped pyjamas and he smiled, just what he'd expect Lester to wear. 

He tugged the covers up over Lester and smiled to himself at the sight of his guv, all sleep tousled and... he swallowed and turned away, now was not the time to indulge in his fantasies. He glanced at the pyjamas and decided to take the opportunity to get ready for bed, he wanted to be by Lester's side when the man woke.

***

Lester groaned softly and blinked open his eyes, the pain in his leg a dull throb. He hissed when he recoiled when Quinn leaned over him, clad in an old pair of his pyjamas.”Quinn!”

“Sorry, guv.” Quinn sat on the bed before handing Lester a glass of water before holding out a couple of tablets. 

Lester stared at them before glancing over at his bedside cabinet and back at Quinn. “Quinn?”

“Take 'em, guv.” Quinn waited until he had before taking the glass and rising from the bed. “I'll be down the hall if you need me.” 

Lester watched Quinn walk towards the door, his perfect arse hidden beneath his borrowed pyjamas before cursing himself for a fool. “Quinn?”

Quinn turned, a hand on the door handle. “Need something else, guv?”

Lester licked his lips before nodding. “Come here.”

“Guv?” Quinn blinked, a look of hope crossing his face before the man wiped his expression. 

“I'll probably regret this in the morning, but...” Lester paused, wondering if this was the right choice and realising it was. He wanted Quinn, Quinn wanted him and this was the perfect opportunity to see if it went beyond a quick shag. He tugged the covers open, “Get in.”

“Guv?”

“I'm not up for anything, Quinn.” Lester informed him in his most haughty voice. “I'm merely suggesting you stay close in case I need anything in the night.”

Quinn grinned and slipped in, his arm settling around Lester's waist before he looked searchingly at Lester. “OK?”

Lester nodded. “Go to sleep, Quinn.”

Quinn nodded before he leaned in for a quick kiss. “Danny.” 

“Pardon me?”

“Absolutely, guv.” Quinn grinned before sobering. “If we're going to fuck, I think we should be on first name terms, don't you, James?”

Lester sighed before nodding. “Fine, Danny.” He frowned at Quinn, “But not at work.”

“Yes, guv.” Quinn grinned before settling against Lester. 

Lester rolled his eyes, wondering what the hell had possessed him to ever fall for one Danny Quinn, a man so bloody opposite to him that he rubbed Lester the wrong way... Lester quickly stopped that thought, he was not up to sex, even if he had lubricant and condoms in the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. 

At least, Lester smiled as he heard Quinn... no, Danny snore, not yet. Once his leg was better, he planned on fucking the bloody annoying man until Danny begged for more. Multiple time if Danny was agreeable to the arrangement... he paused, he might even consider let Danny take a turn at topping if he was very good. 

Although that was in the future, Lester doubted his leg would be up to sex at the moment... although, knowing Danny, the man might surprise him. Lester smiled, looking forward to finding out what Danny might have planned for the morning.


End file.
